Herobrine Horror Stories
by NindroidZane007
Summary: Join Ryan and his friends as they head to a ghost town to solve a mystery about Herobrine. It is based off of a YouTube video. But enjoy the short horror story.


"Hey, Drayke. You ready to get this Herobrine mystery solved?" I asked, my camera ready.

"Yeah. I'm not a hundred percent sure if he's still around. I mean, Notch keeps attempting to delete him, but some dumbass has to somehow re-upload him into Minecraft. You ready, Ryan?" Drayke replies.

"Musica, got the testing stuff ready?" I yelled, anxious to crack this mystery wide open.

"Almost. Gotta pack the last few infrared sensors." Musica replied with a British accent, "Your camera all set up?"

"Yeah. It's gonna be unlike anything we've done before." I nodded.

"I've researched where the most Herobrine-related sightings have been. It's at this ghost town, and the coordinates are this." Michael stated, typing on his computer.

He wrote the coordinates:

X: -248  
Y: 35  
Z: 673

"The area is a hot spot in radioactivity, so I packed four Haz-Mat suits." he finished.

"Good thinkin', Mike." Drayke nodded.

We packed up, got into our van, and embarked on a journey.

"If this takes us till nightfall, there's no way in hell I'm gonna search in the dark." Musica muttered as we arrived.

"Alright, there's two hotspots in the area. We'll split into groups of two to search each hotspot. Michael, you'll be with me. Musica, Ryan, check the southwestern part of this ghost town. We'll check the northeastern area." Drayke explained.

"Camera ready?" Musica asked me.

"Yep. Already rolling."

Musica and I went south, and we had only walked for thirty seconds when we got a strong reading in the radioactivity.

"Uhhhh... what do we do if we get something like this?" Musica asked, confused.

"Don't know. I guess... let the others know?"

"Hell if I know."

Musica got his radio.

"We're getting an unusually strong radiation level about nine hundred eighty feet from the hotspot. What do we do? Over." Musica spoke into his radio.

"Keep heading to the hotspot. If the radiation there is lower than where you're at, then get the hell out. Over." Drayke replied.

"Roger that. Over and out."

Musica put his radio up, and we went to the building that held the hotspot.

"I'm telling you, Ryan, this place is creepy." Musica shuddered as he went in.

I followed him, and my eyes widened.

"Damn, this place is creepy." I squeaked.

"Alright, you do the bottom floors, and I'll check the top." said Musica.

"Okay." I said.

He went up the stairs, and I filmed the bottom floors' radiation level and things like that.

"Musica, we should head back to the van. It's been thirty minutes." I yelled, about a half hour later.

No response.

"Musica?"

Still, nothing.

I gasped, and sprinted back to the van.

"Guys! We have a problem!" I panted when I got to Drayke and Michael.

"Where's Musica?" Drayke asked me.

"That's the problem."

"You should've put that goddamn camera down! Now Musica's missing because of you." Michael growled.

"Alright. Tomorrow, we're gonna stay together." Drayke explained. "Lights out. We need to sleep while we can.

We set up to continue our scanning of the area.

A few hours later, we walked down the dilapidated street, when I saw something in the 5th floor of a building out of the corner of my eye.

"Musica?" I gasped. "Musica! Is that you?!"

Drayke turned around.

"Oh, shit! We gotta go get him!" he yelled.

"Guys! Help!" I heard Musica cry out.

We sprinted to the building and climbed the stairs. We got to the 5th floor, and saw Musica being dragged by... by...

"Oh, fuck." I gasped. I saw... him. Him as in Herobrine.

Before we could move, we heard Musica yell my name, then he cried out in pain, and blood splattered the wall. The sun was  
setting.

We ran to the bottom, and Drayke lit a flare.

"Get to the fucking van now! We need to get outta here befo—" Drayke started to yell, then he, too, was dragged out of sight.

Michael and I ran towards the van. He lit his flare, creating light.

"We gotta get the hell outta here, now!" Michael yelled.

The flare went out. He lit another one. We continued to go to the van.

We were about halfway there when the flare went out again.

"We need light now!" I yelled.

"That was the last one, Ryan. Drayke has or had the rest of the damn flares." Michael sighed.

We slept on logs that night. When I woke up, Michael was gone.

I got my phone, dialed my girlfriend's number, and waited. No answer. I left her a voicemail.

"Sara, please come pick me up. I'm lost, and I miss you. Please call me back when you get this. Love you."

I put my phone in my pocket.

I walked foward for an hour. I finally found the van. But I saw him.

"Please, don't hurt me! I never did anything to you! Please, let me live. I'll do anything. I promise!" I whimpered.

"Promises. Blech! You want mercy? Well, there is nothing you can do." he grumbled.

He had his hand around my neck, and then my body exploded, blood splattering the van and the floor.

"Are you okay, Ryan? I'm on my way. If you get my message, call me back. Love you, Ryan." My phone's voicemail said.

The end.


End file.
